


【Gamquick】Gestazione (pwp)

by Cielo_LL



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_LL/pseuds/Cielo_LL
Summary: #Ummm…向百里赵四太太学习开轻轨，这大概就是分为上中下的一系列吧，后两篇….我尽快写出来hhhhhh##ABO双A设定，低几率怀孕设定,雷者慎点##日常小甜饼，没错我就是想看他们两个幼稚鬼谈恋爱##ooc爆表慎入，ooc全是我的锅##不负责任的备产，孕期play和生产描写##也许会是恶搞向，反正我这个人怕是这辈子都正经不起来了##若有bug和不能接受的部分还请小天使们指出来，万分感谢！#





	1. Chapter 1

#Ummm…向百里 @百里赵四 太太学习开轻轨，这大概就是分为上中下的一系列吧，后两篇….我尽快写出来hhhhhh#

#ABO双A设定，低几率怀孕设定,雷者慎点#

#日常小甜饼，没错我就是想看他们两个幼稚鬼谈恋爱#

#ooc爆表慎入，ooc全是我的锅#

#不负责任的备产，孕期play和生产描写#

#也许会是恶搞向，反正我这个人怕是这辈子都正经不起来了#

#若有bug和不能接受的部分还请小天使们指出来，万分感谢！#

“你还好么Pietro？”Remy敲了敲厕所的门，回应他的依旧是一阵干呕的声音，他有些无奈的摁着额角，说实话他从没想过喜当爹这种事情会发生在自己身上，也没有想过告诉他自己怀/孕了的不是身娇体/软/易/推/倒的omega，而是另一个一米八几成天找自己事儿的alpha（好吧他承认，是另外一个非常美味的alpha，明明整天水火不相容却意外的合自己的胃口）

天知道alpha居然还有怀/孕这种功能，他做了小半辈子的alpha还真的是第一次遇见，这么低几率的事情都能砸在他头上，现在去买六合彩还来得及吗！？Remy站在厕所门口一边这么想着一边回想着那一天Pietro恶狠狠的把那个画着两条杠的验/孕/棒摔在他面前的景象。那时，他只想穿越回去把脑子一热的自己拽出来狠抽一顿

该！叫你瞎得瑟，出事了吧！（其实后来仔细想想，就算他那天知道会有现在这样的下场，他应该也是不会控制住自己的下/半/身的）

他永远也忘记不了那天Lorna的脸色和她的秀发无缝接轨，以及，金门大桥日落的美景。

想到这里他打了个冷颤，他突然有些庆幸大名鼎鼎的Magneto只是个女儿控，这个儿子倒像是捡来的。这么说虽然是很过分，但是出于对他的人身安全来说这真的是不幸中的万幸。（后来他才知道，Magneto只是单纯的不知道这件事情而已，pietro会告诉Lorna也纯属是因为他们抬头不见低头见根本没办法满过去而已）

Remy在外面有的没的想了一大堆，里面的Pietro就差将自己的内/脏都一起吐了出来，说真的他现在非常的想把牌皇那个该死的玩意儿剁下来喂狗。跟这个男人搭档的这段时间他也真的是长知识了，他第一次知道身为一个alpha他也会有被上的那么一天（说真的这件事情曾经在他心里造成了不小的冲击，可是他却他妈的非常需要，这也是见了鬼了）然后Remy LeBaeu让他见识了，alpha其实也是有生/殖/腔这个事实，现在又让他知道了alpha其实也可以怀/孕。

妈的，老子是来这里工作的不是来被普及生/理/卫/生知识的！

Pietro趴在浴缸边上，一脸绝望的思考着自己该如何度过之后的三个多月，脑子里还没想出个头绪来，那种极为难受的眩晕和反胃感再一次席卷全身，抽走了身上全部的力气。alpha的身体原本就不适合孕育生命，原本正常的妊/娠现象在他身上被成倍放大（要说他怎么知道这不是正常的，谁见过那个正常的怀孕的人连喝水都会反胃的吗？）

是谁说的孕/吐只会持续三个月就会有所减轻的！？站出来我绝对不打死他

Pietro用手按着被胃酸腐蚀的生疼的胃，过快的新陈代谢让他觉得自己已经要饿的昏厥，可是却一口东西也吃不下。

他妈的为什么老子要受这种罪！？

在外面胡思乱想的牌皇终于等不急踹开门冲了进去把已经吐到瘫软的人从地上扶起来

“你感觉……怎么样啊…？”他难得有些内疚的开口，天地可鉴，他Remy LeBaeu什么时候因为这种事内疚过？

感觉怎么样？你他妈的试试看吐成这鬼样子感觉怎么样？

“……胃疼”大段的脏话最终被过滤成两个字被吐了出来，并不是他不想骂，只不过现在他没有那么多的精力去和这人斗嘴折腾。

“先……先出去再说吧。”男人有些不太忍心看到眼前的人这副样子，还不等Pietro反抗（更何况他现在也没能力反抗）一手穿过人膝弯，一手环住人肩背直接打横抱起，暗自盘算着他轻了多少。

休息区倒是一个人都没有，大家都出去执行任务去了，就剩下他们两个。也是，就Quicksilver现在这个状态，万一出点差错，谁付得起这一尸两命的责任？

Remy把这个已经难受到腿软的家伙安置在沙发上，蹲在他旁边轻轻的按揉着他已经微微隆起的小腹，在速跑者的新陈代谢下，脂肪根本无法大面积分布。撑死也就是腰上多了些软肉而已，他的孕肚也要比一般常人七个月的要小得多，但是确实有一个小生命在里面健康的成长着。

“要不然，过两天我找Anna过来看看？我记得她好像有过照顾孕/妇的经历”

“你可闭嘴吧，你是巴不得我和你前女友打起来？”Pietro差些被他气笑出来，不过说实话认识这人也算久了，他还这么没见过这个人这副样子。任谁都想不到一向游刃有余的Gambit，做什么事都会给自己留条退路的家伙竟然也会有这么手足无措的时候。

“相信我，你可打不过她。”Remy见他还有力气说笑，也算稍微放下心来，又恢复了往日可恶的嘴脸，Pietro白他一眼，抬脚踩着对方肩头一脸的嫌弃，两条白生生的长腿就这样暴露在人眼前。

“咳……你要不要吃点什么？”男人清咳了一声，握着对方的脚踝轻轻的婆娑着

“算了吧，你可饶了我，我不想再和马桶为伍了。”一听到吃Quicksilver脸都白了，喉结上下滚动着像是努力忍耐着什么样子。

“呃不想吃就算了。”见他这反映，Remy赶紧摆手“那就出去走走吧，呼吸点新鲜空气你可能能好点？”

“你是嫌我丢人丢的还不够吗？”pietro挑着眉毛没好气地说，索性收回腿在沙发上缩成一团不再去理自家alpha

“去人少的地方，再说了你现在这样子没人认得出是那个神气的Quicksilver的”男人拿他打趣道，一半是夸张，一半是事实。这几个月着实让他受了不少罪，暂且不提这没日没夜的孕吐，单是忍受腰酸背痛和行动不便都够他受的了，往日里高傲的不可一世的Quicksilver现在的样子堪称狼狈，眼下泛着淡淡的乌青，疏于打理的银发散乱在额边。

Remy用拇指抹过人眼下的乌青，暗暗叹了口气，丝毫不给青年拒绝的机会。

“你再不走我就抱着你走了啊。”他这么威胁着，伸手就要把缩在沙发上的团子抱起啦

“得了得了我怕了你了行了吧！你总得要我去换衣服吧！穿成这样像什么话？”Pietro实在是拿这人没有办，认命的挪去房间里换衣服，自从Lorna知道了自己和这家伙有一腿以后他的房间算是被取消掉了，美其名曰：节省空间资源。

想到这里Pietro只想给自家妹妹兼队长一个大大的白眼

速跑者花了比平常多两倍的时间才换好衣服了，隆起的小腹还是将宽松的衣服顶起了一小块，原先还会略显宽松的裤子现在也只能堪堪的挂在胯/骨上卡在小腹下面，在宿舍的时候也只是穿着宽松的长袍不觉得什么，现在再看才真正地意识到他是个有身/孕的人。

“走吧，敢笑我就打死你。”

“是是是，不笑”Remy努力忍着笑意跟在已经跑不动的速跑者身边，有一搭没一搭的和他搭着话，但前面的人始终是兴致缺缺，说了没两句就嚷嚷着让他闭嘴，没讨着好的Gambit撇撇嘴，暗暗地在心底给人记上一笔。

等过了这阵子再跟你这家伙算账。

他这么自顾自的想着，走了好一段才发现旁边的人早没了踪影，心下一紧急忙转头去找，才发现那人正悠哉悠哉的坐在石椅上满脸笑意的望着自己

“看我着急很好玩啊？”

“当然，没什么比看见你刚才那一脸蠢样更让我开心的了”

“你这家伙……”

男人居高临下的望着笑的得意的人隐约觉得有些不对，略微俯下身凑近人颈边一嗅，清新的薄荷柠檬还有海盐味道立马萦绕在鼻尖，也不知道是不是因为孕/期的缘故夹杂着些许奶味。这不是一个alpha该有的味道，这更像是，像是——像是一个Omega。

知道了缘由的人咧嘴笑开，凑近身下人耳边低声道“你到易/感/期了？”

Pietro心里一紧习惯性的大声否认掉，烧的通红的耳根完全暴露了他在说谎的事实，他也不知道为什么就会突然进入易/感/期，一点征兆都没有，他手足无措的试图将自己的异常掩盖过去，然而只是徒劳

“那我闻到的是什么？”Rmey过分的俯身去舔弄那已经红的滴血的耳垂，那双反色眼瞳就那么紧紧的盯着Pietro，也不等他开口就连拉带拽的便把人从长椅上拽起，进了一旁的树林里将他按在了树干上，不由分说的吻上那微张的双唇，丝毫不在意Pietro扯弄自己头发的手，他越是扯得用力，男人越是吻/得深情，直到怀里的人被憋的满脸通红才肯松开他。

“你突然发什么疯啊！”Pietro被身边突然充满的信息素搞得异常的烦躁，抬手就是一拳带着风向男人脸上砸去却被稳稳的接住并且按在头顶  
“别这么大反应嘛亲爱的，难道你吐了这么久，都不饿的吗？”Gambit挑起一边的眉毛满脸的挑衅，一条腿硬顶进男人两腿之间恶意的向上磨蹭他那已经有反应了的性器，没有几下就让人软了语气。

“Remy……Remy你听我说……”Pietro咽了口口水，焦急的想要制止男人接下来的行为，他不想在大庭广众之下被另一个alpha压在身下。  
男人一副没听到的样子，一边亲吻着他的脖颈，手也是不老实的钻进宽松的衣服，将他那手感颇好的胸肌握了满把，满口荤话  
“比原来软了些，难不成alpha也会涨奶？”  
“闭上你的嘴！马上！”  
“所以我衣服上的奶渍也是因为你这个坏家伙吧，嗯？”Remy一边随口瞎扯着，一边将青年的衣服推上去，使坏般的一口咬在对方的乳晕上  
“够了闭嘴！”速跑者的脸已经红的像番茄一般，用没被控制的那只手遮住了自己的脸  
这种情况，他不应该早炸开锅了吗，不是否认，不是别的，仅仅是闭嘴？  
“等等Pietro，难道你真的……？”  
“我说了闭嘴！”忍无可忍的pietro再一次使劲的扯了一把男人的头发试图让他闭嘴，然而效果甚微  
“你简直太让我惊讶了”Gambit响亮的亲吻了他男孩，再一次引来了银发人的不满，他也毫不在乎，低笑着将一个个亲吻印在人身上，还特意的关照起两枚已经挺立起来的乳尖，先用唇轻轻磨蹭，再是含在口中用力的的吸吮，往返几次Pietro便被他磨得没了脾气，被松开禁锢的手搭在人脑后轻拽着男人半长的棕发，也不知是想推开还是想索取更多。  
Remy的手指顺着人明朗的腰线慢慢的滑进裤子里，轻戳着那紧闭的小口，指尖揉弄着穴口的褶皱试图让怀里紧绷着的人放松下来，膝盖也是有一下没一下的磨蹭着对方的会阴  
“放松点Pietro，我可不想你痛。”男人假惺惺的说着，动作倒是一点也不留情面，中指蛮不讲理的破开紧绷着的入口向内里塞进一个指节，温暖的穴肉立刻颤抖着围了上来，不断地挤压排斥着异物，长久不被使用的后穴连包容一根手指都难。银发的男人被痛的伸长了了脖子抽气，直把男人的肩膀咬了满口才没惊叫出声。  
“停！停下Remy……唔…停….!”  
Pietro敲打着男人的后背一个劲向后躲，这种罪谁爱受谁受，请恕他不奉陪了！

“停下？然后看着你在这里把周围所有的Omega都吸引来以后让他们参观一下一个正在怀孕的alpha？你认真的？”男人丝毫没有动摇，趁着他的男孩愣神的片刻将手指完全的送了进去，开始了缓慢的抽动。那圆润挺翘的小屁股就抵在他掌心，男人忍不住的偷捏了两把，加快了扩张的速度。  
“你…把、把你的信息素收敛点…”实在没办法的Pietro只好由着这人胡来，他发狠的在人脖子上咬了一口算是报复  
“嘶…你怎么跟Oliver一样…”虽是句抱怨，却在调笑的语气下怎么听怎么像是调情，手指一刻不停的开拓着那一会即将要接纳自己的地方，怀里的人已经是痛的一头的薄汗  
“现在你就受不了了？那小LeBaeu出生的时候可怎么办啊。”男人含着那被他玩弄的红肿的乳尖反复的啮咬，惹的年轻的速跑者仰着颈子一阵呜咽，欲望直挺挺的顶着对方的小腹磨蹭，将男人的衬衫打湿一片，动情的一塌糊涂。

“凭……凭什么…跟你姓……唔嗯……”  
青年瞪着那双好看的蓝眼睛直勾勾的盯着他，口齿不清的抱怨着自己的不满，一句话还没说到头就硬生生被男人挺进的动作卡回了肚子里。

挨千刀的Gambit！

Pietro一边在心里骂着却一边努力的放松着自己的身体的努力的吞咽着男人粗长的性器，眼眶憋的通红，双手紧抓着Remy的衣袖。  
好不容易等那个凶器全部都捅进去了pietro彻底没了力气，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在自家Alpha颈边喘息，温热的气息隔着薄薄的衬衫喷洒在男人锁骨上，这让Remy只觉得全身的血全部冲向下半身，天知道他用了多大的自制力才没有放任自己径直顶去最深的地方。可怀里的家伙却半点自觉都没有，像只奶猫一样软软的叫着他的名字，像是受了什么天大的委屈一样。

“跟你姓也行，你高兴就好，反正你们都是我的。”男人一边安抚着，一边慢慢的抽动着自己“放轻松…你是想让我死在里面吗？”他能感受到怀里的家伙今天格外的紧张，Remy耐着性子按揉着他一直紧绷的腰肢  
“你确定……不会有人来……来么……？”

“……不确定”Remy咬了咬唇，看起来一副纠结的样子，实质上根本就没有停下自己的动作，掌握着男人紧实的腰顶紧柔软温暖的穴内，pietro狠狠的一个眼刀剐过去，却依旧是配合着抬起长腿缠上男人的腰间。

怀孕让他的一切都乱套了，身体甚至违背常理的开始分泌湿滑粘腻的液体帮助对面这人入侵自己的身体。情场老手自然也注意到了这点，他恶劣的抓着男人的手  
去摸两人的交合处，沾染了满手的液体，然后再色情的将那修长的手指含进口中舔舐，唇间吐露着过分的话语惹得另一个皮薄的alpha满脸通红

“你湿了亲爱的…就像我操过的任何一个Omega一样，难道这才是你的真面目？”

“够了……唔嗯…闭…嗯！”  
Remy甚至过分的顶到了他的生殖腔，在宫口处来来回回的磨蹭，柔软的龟头就那样顶在那里，好像下一轮就会发狠的艹进去一样，pietro一脸震惊的瞪着他，酥麻的快感让他头皮一阵发麻，他好像终于想起来了反抗是怎么一回事，不断的扭腰挣扎，双手捶打着男人的后背  
“你……不行呜……Remy不行…！”  
“嘘……乖，pietro…放轻松，放轻松”Remy也有些乱了手脚，他急忙的将人按在树干上以防他伤到自己，他安抚性的一遍遍的亲吻过怀里人的眉眼。  
“嘿…放轻松好吗，没事的”他放软了语气，按揉着怀里人肿胀的乳尖“我不进去，放轻松……”男人再一次开始挺动自己的腰，他放弃了再去磨蹭那敏感不已的宫口，而是转去进攻那浅浅的腺体，三两下就让pietro发出了轻哼，软成一滩水一般。粗长的性器依旧是不断的在身体里进出，年轻的速跑者只觉的眼眶发酸，太多的快感让他的大脑停止了运转，满脑子只有性爱与欲望。Remy望着那双好看的蓝色虹膜噙满着泪水，里面好像盛满着星辰大海，银色的眼睫挂着些许泪花一颤一颤的，就像是蝴蝶灵巧的翅膀一般撩动着他的心，他忍不住俯下身去亲吻男人的眼睑，将那些盛不住的水滴如数卷入口中。

“哦……pietro…我的pietro…我是真的爱你。”他凑在pietro的耳边轻喃，轻咬着他劲边的腺体，然后再一次吻进那人的口中，将对方口中暴涨的津液如数揽过，再轻扫过对方整齐的贝齿，恋恋不舍的啃咬着浅色的唇瓣，下身一点也不留情面的向着那处敏感点狠撞过去，pietro被他操的只得打开着双腿接受这过分的侵犯，双腿发颤几乎无法支撑自己的身体，但是他不得不承认，这的确很爽

我想我一定是疯了。

暴躁的青年一边这么想着，一边努力的伸手揽住男人的脖子来稳定自己，有些狼狈的挂在他身上，埋头在男人颈窝别别扭扭的说着  
“我也是……不然，鬼他妈的才要受这份罪…还他妈的忍受你这个随处发情的混球……唔…”恶狠狠的咒骂以软糯的尾音收尾，男人像是受了什么鼓舞一样，发了狠的艹他，让他除了呻吟以外吐不出任何一个字眼，性器也被男人捉在手里把玩套弄，他浑身上下软的要命，只有那里硬的发疼，欲望上头也顾不得什么颜面，不断的挺腰将自己送进对方手中，没有两下就释放在人手中，男人甚至恶意的捏了捏底部的结朝人挑眉，成功的收获了又一记眼刀。高潮后的不应期让那温热的小穴不住的痉挛，吞吐挤压着Remy，紧紧的咬着不让他退出，他只觉得自己像被点燃了的炸药砰地一声炸开，无法遏制的张开了自己的结灌了男人一肚子的精液。  
发泄过后的pietro虚的要命，整个人不住的往下滑，脊背在在粗糙的树干上蹭出一道道红痕，好在被Remy眼疾手快的捞进怀里才不至于摔倒在地。  
当情欲好不容易退去男人的信息素缺再一次引来了pietro强烈的反胃感，他扶着树再一次将胃里腾了个干净。Remy赶紧收敛好自己的信息素上前去扶只得到一句恶狠狠地警告  
“妈的，老子一定要把你那玩意剁了喂狗！！”

\------------------TBC--------------------------


	2. 【Gamquick】partorire by 夔冥

Pietro不知道自己是怎么撑过这一个星期的，如影随形的假性宫/缩快要把他逼到崩溃，肚/子里那个小家伙也是各种的不老实想着花子的折磨他。

所以说到底我/他/妈到底是为什么要受这份罪呢？

躺在床/上的银发青年想到这里更气了，狠狠地剜了眼坐在床边摆弄着手机的男人，收到这哀怨的视线的男人一脸无辜的抬头冲他眨了眨眼睛问道

”怎么了？“

”没事“

青年没好气的回了句，略显笨拙的扭过身子不再去搭理他，原本性子就算不上的好的速跑者这两个月简直可以用无理取闹来形容，找茬儿吵架更是常事，Remy体谅他现在算是非常时期也不和他计较，可就算再好的耐性也经不住反复的挑衅与挑刺。当pietro再一次抬起那双漂亮的蓝眼珠恶狠狠的瞪着他的时候（好吧他承认，虽然之前在他们相处的过程中pietro也经常是这副表情，可在此之前的确有他先找事的成分在里面。然而天地可鉴，最近他可没做什么伤天害理的事需要青年成天以这幅面目可憎的表情对他）他再也忍不住爆发出来

“你到底想怎样Maximoff？”

“你这是什么态度Gambit？”

男人语气不佳，pietro也没给他什么好脸

两人就这样僵持在那里，干瞪着眼睛没有了下文，两人的信/息/素在空气里炸开来谁也不让谁，好像一定要争出个高低来。

pietro扯起被子盖住脸的动作无疑是火上浇油，Gambit索性转身就走，哐当一声甩上房门没了踪影。

妈的，爱怎么样怎么样，老子不伺候了。

Remy没有拿自己的大衣，傍晚的风有些凉意，让人稍微冷静下来了些，果然天台是个思考人生的好去处。

男人蹲在医院天台的楼檐边吹着冷风抽着烟，在夕阳的衬托下从背影怎么看怎么像是个中年失业的没用大叔，颓废的要命。他满脑子走马观花想着这两个月两人的相处方式，想的他一阵恶寒，要是后半辈子也一直这样岂不是要完蛋？

他使劲的摇摇头想把这些莫名其妙的想法通通甩出去，狠狠的咂掉最后一口烟，碾掉火星还闪个不停的烟蒂。

总得找他谈谈，这样下去可不是个办法

当Remy回来的时候，坐在休息区的Lorna还小小的惊讶了一下。

“我还以为你在房间里？”

“啊？嗯……出去抽了根烟”

他有些含糊的说道，要让自家领队知道了他是和她哥吵架一气之下跑出去的还不得被送去金门大桥思过去。

“嗯……最近辛苦你了，你也知道我那个兄弟一向喜欢用发脾气的方式来掩饰自己的不安。”其实不用说Lorna也都知道这俩人又发生了些什么，她拍了拍Remy的肩膀做为安抚。

“啊…嗯，你不进去看看吗？”他随口问着，但内心却在祈祷他这位领导可千万不要进去发现什么端倪

“不了，snow临时派了个任务。”绿发的姑娘无奈的扬了扬手机，便匆匆的离开了

“一切顺利cher”Remy只是含糊的应了一声就急忙逃也似的回到了房间里，床上的人依旧是维持着自己刚才出去时的样子。

纵横情场的老手这回也遇到了难题，他懊恼的揉着头发试图找一个不那么尴尬的开口的方式。

“嘿，pietro……”他尽量放轻自己的声音，床上的人依旧不为所动。

“亲爱的我们得谈谈……”男人在床边坐下，试图将那个一直背对着他的家伙反过来，当碰到他的肩膀时才发现这人一直在发抖。

“pietro？”Remy心下一紧，他这才发现他刚才做了件多么鲁莽的事情，他把一个头一次怀/孕并且快要分/娩的家伙就这样一个人扔在了房间里，就只是因为他瞪了他两眼？

天啊Remy LeBeau看看你都干了什么蠢事吧！

他急忙把已经缩成一团的人拉进自己怀里，轻柔的按揉着他的小腹试图减轻些他的痛楚，然而效果甚微，怀里的人依旧是紧紧的缩成一团，眉头紧锁，本来就没什么血色的脸颊显得更加苍白，豆大的汗珠顺着脸颊消失在发间，抓着自己衣服的手指节泛白却依旧是紧咬着嘴唇不肯发出半点声响，下唇上一个接着一个的齿/痕看的男人好不心疼。

pietro只感觉到一阵又一阵的绝望，在能力的作用下宫/缩的痛感被无限的拉长，和这个比起来以前真的是小巫见大巫了，他小口小口的换气，生怕动作幅度太大加大宫缩的反应，到最后索性闭着气不再呼吸才让他感受好了些。Remy也只能在一旁干着急，完全帮不上任何的忙，他将已经快被青年扯成布条的被单从人手里解救出来，把他的手圈在自己掌中揉搓让他放松。

第一次宫/缩只持续了两三分钟，在pietro眼里像是过了一整个世纪那么长一样，当那种近乎绝望的疼痛过后，他立马瘫/软/在了男人怀里

“你这个混/蛋！都是你的错！！”

他这么骂道，一点力气也没有的拳头砸在男人身上，但却死死拉着男人的手不肯放开，Rmey望进那双眸子，里面写满了委屈和不安。

“是是是，都是我的错。”男人这么应着，拿过床头的杯子给他喂了些水，把被子又给人裹的紧了些，满脑子想些有的没的，他有些内疚，想道歉又不知道该如何开口，也不知道现在这种情况是不是刚才一气之下毫无顾忌释放信/息/素的结果。

“你离我远些，味道难闻死了”好不容易从疼痛中缓过来些的的人嫌弃推了推那个试图凑过来索吻的毛茸茸的脑袋。

“嫌弃你还拉得这么紧嗯？”Remy有些忍不住的笑出声，扬了扬两人紧握在一起的右手，知道他算是缓过来了也算放下心来了。男人凑近那双没有什么血色的嘴唇心疼的亲了又亲吻了又吻。

“你还能行吗？”他没头没脑的来了这么一句，倒是让Pietro一脸雾水

“什么？”

“这才是刚开始，你能行么？”Remy又重复了一遍，听明白他什么意思的pietro气的哭笑不得

“能行吗？老/子还有退路么？”想到这里青年又开始头疼了，这才只是个开始……

在一阵胡思乱想中pietro迎来了他的第二次宫/缩。

Remy感觉他要是手劲再大些自己估计就给他直接捏碎手骨也说不准，但当他对上pietro那双雾蒙蒙委屈的要死的眼睛的时候就什么脾气也发不出来了

该，谁让这烂摊子是你自己搞出来的呢。

认命的男人开始不厌其烦的凑在青年耳边用法语黏/稠的语调呢喃着深情的话语，安抚着暴躁的青年，是不是按压着他的小腹看看有没有变得柔软一些。

“我觉得应该差不多了？”Remy像是自言自语一般的说着，又按了按对方稍微有些变软的腹部，伸手按铃叫来了医生

“宫/口勉强开了四指。”

听到这个消息Pietro气的直想打人，他现在后悔生孩子还来得及吗？

二人的再一次争吵爆发在Remy谨遵医嘱的扶着Pietro在走廊里活动的时候。

“说到底你根本没有在对这个孩子负责！”银发的男人用指尖点着他的胸膛，而当事人则是一脸不知所云，他根本不知道自己又做了些什么点着了这只炸药桶。

“你是在搞笑吗？那请你告诉我我该做些什么才算是在负责？”他烦躁的的从烟盒里抽出了只烟却又突然想起这里是医院，只好不甘心的掐了掐滤嘴将香烟别在耳后。

“做你该做的事情。”

Remy被他气得笑出声来，他斜倚在墙上，一副漫不经心的样子压低声音问道：”我没有做吗？Pietro用你那颗灵光的脑袋好好想想我没有吗？“一边说还一边用手指点着自己的脑袋。

想来口齿伶俐的速跑者被男人也得说不出话来这还真是头一遭，他憋的满脸通红，咬牙切齿额头上的青筋也隐隐可见。

“我们完了gambit！”被气得够呛的青年口不择言的喊出了这句话，Remy听到这话也是楞了一下

“这样最好！”

“你这个……”Pietro又憋了半天，看起来好像也没有想到事情会发生到这个地步，过了半晌才吐出两个字“混蛋！”

这回轮到了Pietro转身就走，他甩开了自己一直紧握的手，因为胎儿已经开始运动的原因，他的盆/骨被孩子生生挤开，熬人的疼痛让他无法像原来一样轻松地消失不见，只可以扶着墙慢慢的一摇一摆向前走着，在Remy看来对方就像是只鼓气的河豚一样。

“这一切的开端就是个错误”Remy这么想着，一边甩着被人捏的生疼的手，一边向着Pietro的反方向走去，他把烟取下来叼在唇间一副要回天台思考人生的架势，走走停停，时不时扭头过去看看对方是否还好，最后还是叹了口气转身追了过去。

Remy Lebeau你这是上辈子都造了些什么孽？

当他找到Pietro的时候他正缩在楼梯口痛的浑身发抖，睫毛上还挂着没干的泪水。Remy黑着一张脸想将人打横抱起，只摸得一手湿滑的液体，他心里暗道不好，就算他再没什么生理知识也知道到底是个什么情况，也顾不得再和这家伙置什么气，抱起人就往病房跑，顺便还随手抓了个大夫。医生一边把Pietro推进产房，一边小声说着‘现在年轻人身体可真好，这么一会宫/口就全开了’听见这话在一旁消毒准备一起进产/房的Remy在心里暗自吐槽

你推的这个家伙可是Quicksilver啊

等他做好一切进到产/房的时候只听见忍耐了那么久的青年终于发出了啜泣，他紧拽着身下的床单，手臂上的每一条肌肉都是紧绷着的，撑在两侧双腿明显的打着颤，泪水和汗水沾满了整张俊脸，原本张扬的银发，现在也是软趴趴的贴在主人脸颊上，看得人一阵心疼。

“嘿…Pietro，放轻松，这没什么，再难熬的事情你都撑过来了过来了不是？”他凑近了病床上的人，捧着他的脸，亲吻着人的眉眼，轻声安抚着。

“看着我Pietro,深呼吸，很快就过去了，是不是已经没那么疼了？”从来不会好好听他说话青年，此刻乖/顺的不像样子，按着男人的指挥调整者自己的呼吸。

随着一声婴儿的啼哭，Pietro结束了他的第二产/程，解决了这个有些不可思议的意外，Pietro只觉得眼皮上像是压了秤砣，耗光了所有力气的他还来不及看眼宝宝就睡了过去。

____________________________________________________________

“Remy…好吵,把你的手机关上…”床上的青年用被子把自己裹了起来，缩成了一团，下/身传来的酸痛让他忍不住的皱起了眉头。

“这可不是什么闹钟，是你女儿饿了我亲爱的。”

听见这话Pietro才猛地睁开眼睛，从被子里露出了双眼睛，看着男人笨手笨脚的抱这个婴儿就像看到什么天大的笑话一样

“你这么抱着她当然会哭了，我来吧你这个初学者。”他总算肯坐起来伸出手，示意对方把孩子交给自己，男人会意的把怀里那个白生生的小家伙放进对方怀里，看着对方熟练地抱着孩子摇晃起来，眼里是满满的温柔，Remy竟觉得这幅光景好看的紧，忍不住的盯着他们打量。

“怎么样，现在还觉得我们完了吗？”他从身后环着Pietro的腰，将下巴放在男人肩上，一手绕过去轻戳着宝宝柔软的脸颊，话音刚落，他就发现青年的耳根已经红透了却是不说一句话。“你真的没有什么想和我说的吗？Pietro？”

“好了好了，算你赢！”银发的人被盯的浑身不自在，只好认命的开口“对不起，行了吧。”

“不行，我没听清，你说什么？”男人依旧将不要脸发挥到极致，搂着人得腰贴了过去。

“你就不能不这么惹人讨厌吗？”虽然是这么说着语气里确没有一点厌恶“不过说认真的，谢了，之前的那些。”

“没有诚意的感谢。”男人低笑着用脑袋去拱对方的脖颈“不过我收下了。”

“我才不管你收不收。”Pietro往床边挪了挪“我可是累得要死，所以要么闭上你的嘴滚上/床来，要么就出去找点事做。”

“是是是，你现在是老大，你说了算。”Remy一边踢掉鞋子爬上床，一边把人往怀里带，不一会怀里的人就传来均匀的呼吸。

抱着速跑者的牌皇享受着这片刻的安宁，他本以为这是个结束，殊不知痛苦的日子才只是个开始

————————TBC———————-


	3. 【Gamquick】Allattare by  夔冥

经过好一番折腾Pietro总算是刑满释放卸了货，这个人都轻便了不少，本以为生产已经是最令人头疼的环节了，哪成想哺/乳/期才是真正的难题，令人头大的事情连绵不断。

就比如说：

头疼事之一哺/乳/期/涨/奶/的解决办法

“到这儿来Pietro你躲不掉的。”Remy一脸无奈的看着双手抱胸缩在床角的人“你必须得这么做亲爱的，再说了你自己刚才不是也抱怨涨/的疼吗？”他有些头疼的想着怎么样抓住这个灵活的像只兔子一样的的家伙。

“你想都别想！我宁愿现在这样。”Pietro双手抱胸，原本就饱/满的胸/肌因为涨/奶的原因仿佛比原来更大了些，但他终归是个Alpha，泌/乳的过程并不很顺利，就比如说现在，他的胸现在胀/痛的根本没有办法触/碰却还是死撑着不肯接受Remy的帮助。

“相信我，你需要这样，你这样孩子也得挨饿啊。”

“我差点就信了你的话。”Pietro使劲的翻了个白眼，没有半分要配合的意思。眼看着谈判没用就只好用武力解决了，Remy绷紧了肌肉，找准了机会像是饿虎扑食一样将一副宁死不屈的青年按/在身/下

“get you”得逞了的男人看着身下一脸抗拒的人忍不住笑出声来“来嘛Pietro，我们只是做些让你感觉舒服的事情。”

“我相信你才鬼了！”

“我轻点。”  
“我是脑子有水才听你扯淡…别！疼，你别碰！Gambit!住手！”

Remy也完全不理会他的痛叫，握住一边硬挺的胸/肌便开始了揉捏，Pietro咬牙切齿的恨不得把身上可恶的男人碎尸万段。

“好了，舒服多了吧？现在你可以给我们可爱的小公主喂/奶了”男人过分的又捏了捏对方变得柔/软些的胸/部才肯放他起来。对方顶着红眼眶恶狠狠地给了他一记眼刀，才慢慢的爬起来去抱一直侧着脑袋从栏杆缝里望着他俩的小家伙

“等等，你为什么还在这里？”

“什么？”Remy一瞬间有些反应不过来他是什么意思

“你出去，我要给她喂/奶”Pietro一副理所当然的样子说着

“你是在害羞吗？我又不是没见过”Remy被他孩子气的报复方法搞得哭笑不得，再三争执，Gmabit还是被Quicksilver‘友好的’给‘请’了出去，被驱逐出境的牌皇只好一脸苦大仇深的找到了道格和他打了半个多小时的扑克并且赢了对方小半个月工资，美其名曰“赚点奶粉钱”

对此道格只是对着他比出了一个伤心欲绝的手势（凸）。

再比如说：  
最头疼的事情没有之一 永远吃不到嘴的速跑者  
是谁说孩子是天使的？明明都是恶魔！  
只是Remy伺候了他的小祖宗两个星期后的感想。这个小祖宗每天晚上不禁到点就闹着要吃/奶，还赖在Pietro怀里不肯出来，一放下就哭个没完，要知道Remy·LeBeau可是一个正值壮年且有需求的正常Alpha，蹭/蹭不进/去这种事情，不存在的。然而自从有了这个小家伙以后，这种不可能，就变成了常态。  
这天他们刚出完任务回来还不等好好的喘口气，就听见屋里的小祖宗哭的撕心裂肺，还不等他的大脑做出处理，他身旁的银发青年已经冲去了浴室清理身上的血/污，同时耳麦里传来对方的命令  
“你先哄哄她，我马上就好。”  
“well……我尽力……”  
Remy轻手轻脚的把小家伙从摇篮里抱起来，使出了浑身解数，就差把自己炸成天边的一朵烟花给自己女儿欣赏，可这个小恶魔依旧不为所动，半分要停下来的意思都没有。  
“你好了吗Pietro！你女儿要拆房子了！”那这个小家伙毫无办法的男人只好塞着耳朵冲着浴室的方向喊道，话音刚落一道银光从眼前闪过怀里的小麻烦也没了踪影，gambit如获释重负的躺在地板上，望着坐在床边给孩子喂奶的Pietro，青年赤着脚，银发上还滴着水珠。

不得不说Pietro真的一点也不愧对Quicksilver这个称号，学习怎么照顾孩子快，接受能力也够快，明明前两天还对要给宝宝喂/奶这件事情别扭的不行，现在也已经习惯了半夜顶着一头杂乱的银毛，抹黑去喂饿的直哭的小公主。

想到这里躺在地上的男人忍不住笑出了声来，Pietro一脸嫌弃地看了他一眼，抬脚踩了踩人的胳臂  
“不去洗澡躺在地上傻笑什么。”  
对方的脚有些冰凉，想是刚才跑的着急连鞋子都顾不上穿，他握着对方的脚掌把自己的体温传递过去  
“和你说过几次了，别光着脚在地上跑。”  
“要不是你连孩子都哄不好我也不至于这么急。”Pietro毫不客气的反击回去，却也还是没有反抗。躺在地上的男人轻笑了两声，毫无预警的起身，握着对方的脚把他推倒在床铺上，把那条长腿架上了自己的肩膀，未干的银发在床单上印出一片水痕。  
“你要干嘛！孩子！小心孩子！”银发青年猝不及防的被压在床上，看着要压过来的男人第一反应是护着怀里正吃得开心的宝宝。有着红眼睛的小姑娘只是看了眼自己意图不轨的老爸，然后就配合的闭起了眼睛。  
“我就是看看你适应的怎么样。”男人丝毫没有要停下来的意思，变本加厉的压过去，用鼻子轻蹭着对方被吮/吸的红/肿挺立的乳/尖，淡淡的奶味萦绕在鼻尖，恶略的伸手捏了捏，让那颗/果/实红的愈发鲜艳，原本就敏感的地方这段时间被宝宝吮吸舔舐的红/肿破/皮更是半分也碰不得，此时被这样刺激差些让Pietro尖叫出声  
“怎么样？现在还疼吗？”Gambit一点诚意也没有的问道。  
“从我身上滚下去Remy!”他忍着口里零星的呻吟，压低了声音尽量不要吵到怀里已经呼吸均匀的孩子，回应他的则是包裹住/乳尖的温暖口腔。  
“操你的Remy！快停下！”Pietro气的一手拖着孩子一手去扯男人半长的头发  
“这小东西总霸占着你，你不觉得要给我一些补偿吗？”男人一边啮咬着那软弹的肉/粒，一边含糊不清的说着，一手顺着那双长腿摸进浴袍，却只摸到对方紧实的大腿肌肉和软/弹得屁/股

真空的？我的小伙真的是热/辣透了

Remy在心底吹了声口哨，开始用力的吮吸对方乳粒，没有两下，略带着腥味的乳汁就涌入了口腔。他含了一口反哺给已经被耻的满脸通红的男人，一边三下五除二的脱掉了自己脏兮兮的制服随意的丢在床边。  
“味道是不错，难怪她整天赖着你。”他半开玩笑的说着。  
“你多大了Remy，你告诉我你多大了，要和一个刚出生不到一个月的孩子较劲？！”Pietro被他幼稚的行为气的几乎说不出话来，男人的手，依旧在他身上来回游走照顾到他每一处的敏感，没一会Pietro就被他拨撩的动了情  
“这怎么能叫较劲的我亲爱的Pietro，我这明明是在和她交流感情.”男人一边说着，手指一边从大腿内侧慢慢的摸上他的阴茎，揉揉捏捏的，又辗转按压着会阴，手法既温柔又色情。Pietro的手几乎抖得抱不稳孩子，还不等他张口去骂那个作恶的男人，怀里原本睡的安稳的小家伙也开始不老实的动来动去，小手掐着他的胸不肯放手，咬着口中的乳尖再一次吮吸起来，刺痛夹杂着酥麻的快感直冲向大脑，逼得倔强的青年发出了声声啜泣，就在他差些尖叫出声的时候，Remy将他的手指塞进了那温热的口腔，两指夹住那不断躲闪的小舌玩弄着  
“乖乖舔湿，就像你之前做过的那样。”男人简单的下达了最恶劣的命令，然后就埋下头认真地进行他的工作，他的唇⼀路向下，沿着线条分明的肌⾁⼀路下滑，⾆尖在⽪特罗⼩巧的肚脐上模拟着⾊情  
的性交的动作，这让他身下的⼈脸上泛起了⼀层粉红⾊，微微地颤了颤。这个反应逗得雷  
⽶轻笑出声，继续着他的动作，继续向下吻着，⼀⼨⼀⼨的掠过那⽩的不太正常的肌肤，  
让它们变的稍微有⽣⽓⼀点，然后是那个已经微微抬起头的性器，雷⽶吻了吻顶端,然后将  
那个秀⽓的部分吞进了⼝中，不出意料的听⻅了⽪特罗吸⽓的声⾳了。没有任何令⼈不快  
的味道，即使速度很快，他的男孩也把清洁⼯作做得很好，像是为了奖励他⼀般，雷⽶开始⼤肆的吞  
吐起来，⾆头灵活的缠绕着柱身，勾勒着上⾯涨起来的⻘筋，⾆尖也朝着顶端的那个孔洞  
⾥钻探着。  
⽪特罗被刺激的⾼挺着腰肢，把欲望挺向⼈⼝中，一⼿抓着男⼈半场的头发索取着更多，  
⼝中也是不断的喘息着，却不肯发出太多的呻吟。雷⽶也不着急，因为他总有⼀套办法来  
对付⽪特罗。男⼈伸⼿捏了捏他已经充盈起来的囊袋示以安抚，依旧不温不⽕的挑逗着，  
正当⽪特罗慢慢放松下来的时候，男⼈猛的双颊⼀陷猛的⼀吸，就让银发的男⼈颤抖着射  
在了他的⼝中。

“fuck……”  
“嘿，孩子还在这里，怎么能说脏话呢？”Remy将对方的液体如数吞下，佯装生气的捏了一下他刚软下去的性器，粗着嗓子训斥道，Pietro听了只想爆粗口

去你妈的孩子，你眼里要还有孩子，能干出这种事来？

Pietro翻了个白眼，报复似的咬了口中的手指一下，听到了男人的抽气声才满意的放开。  
“真是个坏孩子。”男人念叨着，在手里那个浑圆挺翘的屁股上留下了一个鲜红的巴掌印，然后转了转眼睛，像是又想到了什么坏主意一般，他将身下人的双腿架的更高，双手略为分开臀瓣，一个湿漉漉，柔软且灵活的东西贴上了Pietro还紧闭着的穴口。

“你⼜要耍什么…啊！话才说了⼀半⽪特罗就尖叫了出来，他感觉到身后算进来了根柔软灵  
敏的东⻄，这分明就是雷⽶刚才游⾛在⾃⼰身上的⾆头，此时正灵活的顶开了紧绷的⽳⼝  
尝试着探索更深的地⽅，⽽他只能张⼤了双腿放任对⽅的侵犯，这种羞耻感让性⼦⾼傲的  
速跑者完全⽆法忍受，他抬起了胳膊遮住了⾃⼰的眼睛

“唔嗯……把…把你那根嗯……该死的⾆头……啊…拿出去……唔…”他带着呻吟断断续续  
的说道，⽽那⼈并⽆所动，⽽是更加卖⼒的取悦着身下的⼈来试图听到他更多的呻  
吟，事实上他成功了，虽然说那些呻吟是伴随着略带哭腔的谩骂，渐渐的⽪特罗不再只满  
⾜于这些快感，⾆头虽然灵敏但⻓度上始终是⽐不上雷⽶胯下那⼆⼗公分的⼤家伙来的爽  
快。

“够了，够了Remy…唔…..别再折磨我了….老天.”他哑着嗓子说道，情欲在他的声音里平添了一份色彩，被快感折磨得无所适从的Pietro眼睛红得像只兔子，委委屈屈的看向身上不断作恶的人。Remy只觉得自己的今晚理智可能离家出走了再也不会回来了，他俯身下去，亲吻着他的男孩，从从眉眼开始一直到那水润的双唇。  
“放轻松...放轻松…”他轻声的哄骗着，一边防备着皮特罗突如其来的攻击，一边缓缓地将手指送进温热的穴内，温热柔软的触感让他感觉血液从大脑直冲向小腹，他一遍遍地抽出顶入，恶略的并入两指，肆意的开合弯曲。  
“你这混蛋....唔.....”皮特罗神经紧绷，供着腰身，肠壁不断地挤压开合试图将身体里的不速之客驱赶出去，却引得男人玩心大起，修剪的圆润的指甲得寸进尺的四处抠弄，打断了青年不断地叫骂，直到他觉得Pietro可以接受他的尺寸，才托起他的屁股，一点点的挤进那紧闭的花园，粗长的性器就这样破开了肠壁，径直埋进了最深的地方，Pietro都怀疑这人是不是直接捅进了自己胃里，小穴不控制的痉挛吞咽讨好着男人的阴茎。一下一下的操进去，手也是毫不客气的握着两瓣紧实有弹性的臀瓣恶意的揉捏，要么将它们分得更开方便自己的进入，要么让它们夹紧，让Pietro可以清晰地感受到自己的东西是如何一下下将他的身体操开。他像是被楔在这玩意上，半条命都挂在上面。身后已经变得麻木，除了要见人逼疯的快感皮特罗什么都感觉不到，他觉得自己只剩下了那个正在被侵犯的部分。高潮来临的时候Pietro不受控制的揪住Remy半长的头发凑上去和他交换了一个湿漉漉的亲吻，不受控制开合的穴口紧咬着雷米的性器，男人咬着牙又狠狠地抽送了几下，将微凉的精液就这样再一次浇在小穴的深处。

男人这回贴心的没有去碰那个隐蔽的穴口倒是让Pietro觉得轻松了不少，但是这场性爱也着实消耗了他不少的体力，一直拖着孩子的那只胳膊也是一阵酸疼，他把孩子塞进Remy怀里，只丢下一句今晚你负责看她便沉沉的睡过去了。接到命令的男人只好无奈的笑笑，抱起他们的小公主放进边的摇篮里，才轻手轻脚的爬回床上尽量不要吵醒已经累得精疲力尽的家伙，他捧着那颗银色的脑袋亲了又亲。

“即使你嘴硬别扭什么都不肯承认，但，不得不说，我是真的挺爱你的。”

—————————END—————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于把车开完了我要死掉了，原本计划一个星期内写完的东西居然拉了这么长的战线我也是服了我自己了。我也不知道我在瞎瘠薄扯什么玩意，大家随便看看就行了吧，不要太较真，我知道后面烂尾了，但是我真的尽力了，还有篇考试的作文还没写我要先滚去写作文了，于是感谢看到这里的小天使们，我是节操与下限全无，脑洞与ooc起飞的夔冥我们下期再见爱你们哦！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～


End file.
